Pictures
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Chie is in Windbloom on vacation visiting Aoi and has her camera set with her getting a few ideas for subjects. Chie and Aoi pairing rated M for adult and yuri situations.


**Author Notes:** Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I'm working on catching up. I hope to get a Distances post out soon. The reason for the delays is I have a bad wrist that I hurt several years ago in a Military training accident and had surgery on it. Between having the surgery and driving cross country to my parent's house to recover I haven't had much time for writing. But sitting in the passenger seat as you drive from New Mexico to California I had a lot of time to think so stuff should be coming soon. Plus typing is good therapy.

**Pictures**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

(Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

A woman with short black hair stood in a lavish bed room, it was servant quarters in the palace but even still it was quite nice. The woman that lived here was the maid to the queen and was favored by her highness. The woman with black hair held a camera in her hands looking at a maid standing across from her who had long brown hair pulled into a braid that bounced as she shook her head. "Come on Aoi, it's just a few pictures and it's not like you would be naked."

"Chie you know I don't mind posing for you but in my underwear?" Aoi said turning away from the woman addressed as Chie.

"Nobody but me will ever see them baby. I'm going back to Aries next week and I don't know when I will get time off again. The general is getting mad about me always being on leave. I want a few pictures to look at when I get lonely and miss you." Chie said setting the camera down and wrapping her arms around Aoi's neck. "Please."

"You mean you want a few dirty pictures of me when you get horny." Aoi said shrugging out of her arms.

"It's not like that Aoi." Chie said as Aoi turned around a scowl on her face, "Alright it is but would you rather I look at some trashy porno magazine or some classy photos of the beautiful woman I'm in love with?"

"Now you are trying to flatter me with fancy words." Aoi said cracking a smile.

Strong arms wrapped around Aoi and a head rested on her shoulder kissing her neck, "Come on Aoi, please. I was thinking hang a white sheet up over there then the sheets on the bed are already white. If I develop the pictures in black and white and you wear those sexy black underwear and bra I know you are so fond of. The pictures will be amazing."

"I only wear those when you are around. Do you have any idea of how hard it is to do my job in a thong?" Aoi said her smile larger.

"I'm convincing you aren't I?" Chie asked holding her tighter.

"Just a couple of shots," Aoi said turning in her arms and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Help me undress?"

"Always," Chie said unbuttoning the dress her hands lingering on Aoi's shoulders then her sides as the dress fell to the ground. She took the end of Aoi's braid and pulled the tie out running her fingers through it letting the hair fall around her like a cloak.

"Get your camera ready while I lock the door and hang that sheet up." Aoi said kissing her again then walking over to the door and locking then hanging the sheet.

She changed the filters in her camera and then looked over to the bed Aoi had finish and was kneeling on the bed with her legs tucked under her and twisted towards Chie. "Beautiful." Chie whispered just staring at her.

"Well are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to take these pictures you want so badly?" Aoi asked blowing a kiss at her.

"There don't move that's nice." Chie said holding the camera up and taking a few pictures. "Alright now just move around this is an expensive camera the pictures won't be blurry."

"Like this?" Aoi said stretching her legs in front of her and crossing them at the ankles leaning back on her hands.

"Perfect," Chie said moving around the bed getting shots from several angles. "You are so pretty."

"More buttering me up are you trying to get me into bed afterward?" Aoi asked.

"Aren't I always?" Chie said looking around the camera and smiling then hiding behind it. "Keep moving."

"I'm beginning to think you don't even have film in that camera and this is all part of your ruse to get your paws on me." Aoi said.

"Love even if this is a ruse I still would have film in the camera this isn't something I would pass by on." Chie said snapping a shot. "Try this get on your knees and turn away from me. Yea just like that now look over your shoulder, perfect."

"You are enjoying this too much there is drool on your chin love." Aoi said.

"I can't help it baby you are too pretty." Chie said. "Okay a few more shots, I've an idea take your bra off for me."

"What? I told you know no nude shots. These are going to be classy not slutty." Aoi said sitting up and crossing her arms.

"They will be trust me." Chie said lowering the camera. "I promise."

"Chie Hallard you better explain before I do anything." Aoi said.

"Fine, I want you to take your bra off and then cross your arms just like that. Cup your breast with your hands covering them. You won't see anything you aren't supposed to." Chie said.

"If I didn't love you Chie," Aoi said taking her bra off and covering her breasts with her hands. "Like this?"

"No, cross them with your left hand on your right breast. Yeah like that amazing." Chie said snapping a few shots.

"So are we done yet?" Aoi asked when Chie snapped another shot and looked down at the camera a frown on her face.

"I guess so I'm out of film." Chie said setting the camera down.

"Do you have more film?" Aoi said climbing off the bed putting her robe on and walking over to Chie kissing her cheek.

"I do, feel like posing for a few more pictures?" Chie asked.

"More pictures but I'm not posing." Aoi said taking the camera and pushing her towards the bed. "I just look through here and push this button?"

"Yeah but why, you aren't taking any pictures of me." Chie said.

"Yes I am. You know I get lonely too." Aoi said, "Change the film then strip."

"What? No I'm not taking pictures in my underwear." Chie said crossing her arms.

"Yes you are or it's going to be very lonely tonight and the rest of the week sleeping in one of the guest rooms." Aoi said holding the camera up.

"Fine," Chie said taking the camera changing the film then taking her clothes off standing in a white sports bra and a pair of white boxer briefs.

"As cute as you look in those it's not going to do." Aoi said shaking her head then pointing to the dresser next to the bed. "Top drawer towards the back change into it,"

"What's wrong with my underwear?" Chie said looking down at herself.

"It's cute but not sexy now change." Aoi ordered as Chie walked over to the drawer pulling out a black thong and a lacy bra.

"Aoi, I'm not wearing a thong and your bra won't fit me." Chie said holding the little undergarments.

"Put them on or I get dressed and go make sure you have a place to sleep, maybe in the far wing." Aoi said.

"Aoi you are a devil you know that right?" Chie said turning away and pulling the thong on then squeezing into the bra. "I told you it wouldn't fit."

"Turn around." Aoi said as Chie turned around. "Just perfect," Chie had the bra on but Aoi was two sizes smaller then Chie and her breast were barely covered by the garment.

"Perfect? My breasts are hanging out. How can it be perfect?" Chie said looking down at her breasts seeing them hanging out then looking back up. "Never mind just take the pictures and let's get this over with."

"Down on the bed then. Kneel and turn away like you had me do." Aoi said as Chie knelt on the bed her back to Aoi and turned around looking at her. "Good, keep moving Chie you are doing good. Very sexy," Aoi said taking a few pictures.

"You are enjoying this far too much. You owe me." Chie said laying down and folding her hands behind her head then rolling over and laying flat on her stomach resting her chin on her hands.

"Who is having too much fun now?" Aoi said, "Last one take the bra off."

"What?" Chie said sitting up.

"All is fair you did it too me, now off." Aoi said as Chie grumbled then took it off crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Not like that left on left, right on right."

"I'm getting some tonight." Chie said doing as she was told.

"That's better love. There all done." Aoi said setting the camera down.

Chie stood up from the bed and kissed Aoi then smirked down at the camera. "I have an idea trust me ok?"

"I always will baby." Aoi said kissing her. Chie walked over to her camera bag and pulled out a tripod setting it up. "I told you no taking pictures like that."

"It isn't like that I just want to get us kissing. I've always wanted to know what we look like." Chie said finishing setting up and changing the film.

Aoi nodded as they both stepped in front of the camera taking Aoi in her arms. "Don't you want to put a shirt on first?"

"It will be fine the angle I set it up at is from our shoulders up." Chie said pushing Aoi's robe off and kissing her while reaching over and pushing the button that started the timer. They kissed for several minutes turning around every so often the camera clicking every few seconds until it finally beeped signaling it was out of film.

"That was actually really neat I enjoyed that. Turn the camera off and come to bed I'll reward you." Aoi said kissing her again and walking over to the bed lying down.

"Give me just a minute then." Chie said then went to the camera and taking the film out putting a new roll. She almost turned it off then looked up at Aoi lying on the bed waiting and adjusted the timer and carefully aiming it at the bed. "Perfect." She whispered then walked over to the bed after pressing the timer button.

"You did turn it off right?" Aoi asked as she saw a blinking light on the camera.

"Yeah I did." Chie lied as she crawling into bed pulling Aoi to her.

"Sure you did." Aoi said kissing her kind of turned by the thought of being filmed. Chie rolled over on top of her and continued to kiss Aoi as she leaned on one arm above Aoi's head and took the other grabbing Aoi's breast gently squeezing it. "Mmmm that feels really good Chie."

"I aim to please." Chie said moving to Aoi's neck as her hand moved to Aoi's stomach then lower rubbing her hand on her thigh. Before Aoi knew it Chie had slid hand in her panties and a finger inside of her causing her hips to buck into Chie; and a moan to escape her lips. "Seems I am pleasing," Chie said looking down at Aoi a smile on her face.

"Very much so," Aoi said rocking her hips building up a faster rhythm. "But you aren't kissing me enough."

"Easily fixed," Chie said returning to her lips. After several minutes of this Chie leaned back and looked down at her again. "So perfect,"

"God Chie I'm coming." Aoi said pushing more into Chie and grabbing her tight then relaxing a bit letting Chie fall onto her as her breathing returned to normal. "I love you Chie."

"I love you too Aoi." Chie said kissing her on the forehead as the camera beeped out of film.

"I wonder if you got any good shots." Aoi giggled.

"You aren't mad?" Chie asked.

"As long as no one sees these, if I find them at Back Stage I'm going to kill you then Nao." Aoi said.

"For my own personal use only, I promise." Chie said.

"Good then I should repay the favor especially now that you are out of film and I can stop hiding under you." Aoi said rolling her over and straddled her hips kissing Chie on the lips.

"Mmmm I like it when you are on top." Chie said.

"You will like this more." Aoi said sliding down and kissing Chie on the breasts sucking on them.

"Defiantly like that." Chie said arching her back. "I would like it lower more."

"Oh would you now?" Aoi said kissing her way down pulling the black thong off and licking the small bud above Chie's privates making the soldier jump then relax back on the bed softly moaning. Aoi took hold of her legs gently rubbing them as she continued tasting her lover. "Very tasty," Aoi said moving one hand and inserting a finger into Chie.

"Oh god," Chie said throwing her head back into the pillow. "I'm going to miss you and not just the sex. I hate living so far away from you."

"I know love I know but neither one of us can or want to give up what we do. Our countries need us." Aoi said pausing just long enough to talk.

"So, close." Chie said grabbing the sheets as she came Aoi licking up everything then laying next to her kissing her neck. "I love you."

"And I you," Aoi said.

(Several Days Later, Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

The room was dark save for a red light that barely lit it. Chie stood over a table with several bins with liquid in them as well as sheets of paper. There was a sheet hung between her and the door and a string with wet photos attached to it. She looked over seeing the door open then close quickly and Aoi walked around the sheet. "I can't believe you turned my closet into a dark room. I don't think we have one in the palace but I could have found one in town for you."

"I rather set my own up." Chie said as Aoi lean over her shoulder looking at the bin. Chie pressed a kiss to her cheek then looked down at the bin.

"That's the ones later in the night isn't?" Aoi asked looking at the picture it had them on it Aoi was pressed to the bed with Chie leaning over her kissing her. "They turned out pretty good."

"For being on the tripod they did." Chie said taking it out of the bin and hanging it on the line with the others. "These ones are better over here." Chie said guiding Aoi to the pictures of her.

"These are really good Chie." Aoi said looking at them.

"I think it's some of my best work. This one here I really like how it turned out." Chie said pointing to the one with Aoi covering herself with hands. Aoi nodded then leaned back into Chie. "There is a photo contest they hold every year in Aries. With your permission I would like to enter this photo. I think I can win."

"Do you really think so Chie?" Aoi said turning in her arms.

"I do but only if you say it is ok." Chie said looking into her lover's eyes.

"It's alright like you said I think it's classy. Who knows maybe you will win and I'll be famous some day." Aoi said kissing her.

"I think you already are, head maid to Queen Mashiro and advisor to her." Chie said.

"I guess so things turned out quite well for us. I have a good job, and a wonderful girlfriend." Aoi said pressing a kiss to Chie's lips.

The End…


End file.
